The Lily among the thorns
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: Lillian has always dreamed of going to Paris to fight crime, fall in love and perhaps one day, save France. But how soon will her wish come true with her brother, D'Artangnan? Rated T just to be safe.


**Much to my dismay I can not claim any character as they are not technically my own, however I am obliged to point out that Lillian is of my own creation and will not allow her to be compromised by anyone. Not even you Richelieu! All who fail to head my warnings shall feel my wrath! Mwhahah...**

Lillian is D'Artagnan's sister and she escapes the tight clutches of her mother and follows her brother to Paris where she is thrown into an adventure and falls for the mysterious and righteous Aramis but will love blossom? Only one way to find out...

_One year after the Musketeers failed mission in Venice:_

I watched as my brother trained with my father, drinking in the movement and the detail of the fight, burning the tips and hints into my memory. I looked down to my pencil drawing and smirked, imagining my mother's response. For once I had not drawn the two men fighting but rather my stallion galloping across the open valley. He looked quite magnificent for I had drawn him with a smoky effect, his mane and tail were smooth, black clouds and he ran across a cloud as though her were flying. I looked up again as D'Artagnan gave a final lunge, twisting his blade so that father's sword came away. "Look down," we both stared at the dagger which had appeared out of nowhere. "Your opponent will not always be as noble as you, remember that." Father warned and put the dagger away. "Now I have nothing left to teach you."

"I seriously doubt that father." D'Artagnan panted. I ignored the next conversation and finished the drawing, blowing away any unwanted remains and grass.

"Lillian, say goodbye to your brother." Mother called to me.

"Where's he going?" I demanded and looked up.

"Paris." My father answered and held out his hand to take my drawing.

"What! Can I go too?" I leaped forwards and hugged my little brother tightly.

"No, you need to stay here and learn to become a lady." Mother scolded and frowned slightly. "I thought I told you to draw a flower." She burrowed her brow even more.

"I got bored." I shrugged and stepped back from D'Artagnan.

"If you can get away, I suppose I shall have to let you come with me." My brother winked, causing a grin to explode over my face.

"I'll race you." I whispered then watched him ride away on Buttercup. I walked home with my parents and waited until almost midnight before secretly going about packing for the journey. I wore my brother's shirt, jacket and trousers, my own cloak and strapped a sword to my belt. I left a note on my parents table and packed a small amount of food, my own money, water, blankets and a dress. _Just to please mother._ I chuckled to myself. My horse, Ember, stood patiently as I tacked him up and secured the saddle bags. "Where do you think you're off too?" I spun around to see my father standing in the doorway.

"Father..."

"You're not going," He silenced me and walked towards the stable door before pulling out a gun and dagger. "Not without these." I beamed and kissed his cheek, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Thank you!" I smiled as he secured the dagger in my boot and hid the gun in my jacket.

"Now go, fly the nest before your mother ties you down forever. I don't want you to stay and marry a stupid farm boy or that incompetent lord she keeps talking about. The world lies ahead, filled with adventure and romance and danger, why should you not taste freedom also?" He kissed my cheek and pressed another purse of coins into my hands. "I have taught D'Artagnan how to fight but I have taught you how to survive in the wild. I know you will do me proud." He smiled. It was true, now I realized why father taught me how to hunt and gather, how to treat wounds, how to act in situations, how to shoot and how to use daggers to protect myself from men. He taught me so much and had not realized what he was secretly planning. "I will send you word." I promised and rode away into the night, the river mirrored with stars and the glimmering moon.

* * *

I cantered into a small village where I spotted Buttercup and D'Artagnan. My brother was drawing his sword and turned around to only be shot by his opponent. I kicked Ember on with fear gripping my heart. I could not hear what the man was saying but as he went for my brother I drew my gun and cocked it into place making him pause. "Please release my brother, you have expressed your opinion clearly." I stated calmly, aiming the gun at his face. He looked at me for a moment, thinking about his answer. He was a middle aged man, bristly beard and hair combed back into a ponytail underneath a large hat but the most distinct feature was the eye patch over his eye. "Please, I would hate to kill you." I smiled lightly and watched as the soldier slowly drew away, a small smirk tugged at his lips. "As you wish, my lady." He bowed and allowed D'Artagnan to get up as a carriage rolled towards us. "Rochefort come, we're expected in Paris." A lady instructed as she rolled up in an expensive looking carriage. Once they had gone I turned on my brother. "I can't leave you on your own for one night?"

"Evidently not." He grinned and clutched his arm were he had been shot. I treated the wound and bound it up tightly before settling down to rest. We rode for Paris in the morning and soon we gazed upon the magnificent city. As we tied up our horses I glanced into the crowd and saw Rochefort. D'Artagnan must have seen him too for he darted into the crowds to chase after him. "D'Artagnan no!" I cried and ran after him. I was caught by a sudden wave of people and was cut off from my brother. I pushed my way through, continually shouting his name as he flew through the streets, carelessly crashing into stalls and carts and toppling them over. I watched him stop briefly as one man caught hold of him. I bolted forwards, not able to hear what they were saying over the noise of the crowd but I can tell he was angry. Just as I reached him he darted off again. I cursed under my breath and sucked in a lungful of air. "Not the sort of language a lady should be using." The man said to me with an amused smile. I glanced at him, a handsome man, for a drunkards standards. "Aye well, I'm not like the other ladies." I grinned and spread my arms, bowing to him before leaping forwards again. I jumped onto a passing cart and swung myself up onto the roof then followed my brother over the rooftops, slowly catching up to him. I heard the drunk chuckle in surprise and a smile spread on my lips. D'Artagnan ran into a tailors shop and crash into a giant. "Terribly sorry, matter of life and death wont happen again, here you dropped this." D'Artagnan panted and offered the giant a red, velvet purse.

"This isn't mine!" He denied as I hovered on the roof, wondering how to get down.

"I saw the lady hand it to you, I'm not blind." I could hear the sarcasm in D'Artagnan's voice.

"Are you implying I take money from this woman? That I cannot afford to pay for my own wardrobe? Do you know who I am?" The giant yelled with anger.

"Do you know who I am?" D'Artagnan asked casually.

"No." The giant spluttered.

"Then we're even."

"Count yourself lucky boy, ordinarily I would have slaughtered you on the spot but this is a brand new jacket." Just as D'Artagnan made an appointment for a duel I flipped from the roof, landing squarely on the ground. "Don't even..." I pointed at my brother but he ran off anyway.

"Brother of yours? Perhaps you should keep him on a leash." The giant shouted after him.

"I tried that but he only chewed through it." I grinned and pushed the hood of my cloak back. "Now if you will excuse me gentleman, lady." I bowed swiftly and ran after my brother again. Once I had finally lost him I went back to the horses and sat by Ember. "He'll learn one day." I smiled as I stroked my horse. I watched D'Artagnan stalk over to Buttercup and tore out a piece of parchment from the saddle. "What? Hey, hey!" He caught the arm of the man who had just put it there. "What is this?" He demanded.

"It's a citation. A ticket. Failure to remove animal bowel movements from a public area." He explained.

"French." D'Artagnan raised his eyebrow, still not understanding.

"Your horse, took a dump in the street." The officer spelled it out.

"No..." I sighed and turned back to my horse, holding up a bucket of water for him to drink. The officer was incredibly handsome, he had dark curly hair and a neatly trimmed beard, shaved off at his jawline, his eyes were dark and mesmerizing. It took a while before I realized I was staring.

"That's what they all say." The man smirked and turned to leave but my brother gripped his arm.

"You know what." He screwed up the ticket and threw it at him and challenged him to a duel. I sighed and picked out five francs from my pocket.

"Here." I handed to the man who looked at me curiously. I had my hat low over my face so he could not see my eyes but he could tell I was a woman.

"Thank you my lady. See if you can't teach him some manners." He smiled and turned to leave.

"What was that all about?" I demanded as D'Artagnan stomped back.

"Three duels in one day. Let's get something to eat. I'm starving." I scowled at him then followed him into a tavern.

"Fine but you're paying!" I threw at him.

* * *

"So, are you eager to meet your maker?" The drunk asked my brother, a bit more sober now.

"I'm afraid I have other appointments." D'Artagnan shrugged, his sword resting carelessly on his shoulder.

"You'll miss them, I'm afraid." His opponent stated flatly.

"Well, I'll try my best to be on time," My brother grinned like the child he is. I watched as two other men walked up to us, all carrying a sword.

"My seconds." The man gestured to the two men.

"You!" The religious man/officer scowled at my brother with disgust.

"You're fighting this rascal?" The giant demanded. I sighed. Luck would not favor D'Artagnan three times.

"My appointments," my brother pointed his sword to both men in turn. "1:00, 2:00."

"How long have you been in Paris?" The drunk questioned.

"Arrived this morning." D'Artagnan answered and replaced the sword back onto his shoulder.

"You have been busy."

"Patience is not one of my virtues."

"Neither are good manners." The giant interrupted.

"Wait for your turn, old man." My brother said curtly, making the giant laugh scornfully.

"What would you like me to put on your headstone? 'Little shit'?" He asked furiously.

"D'Artagnan." He answered.

"D'Artagnan." The drunk studied my brother for a moment then glanced to me.

"I'm Athos. This is Porthos and Aramis." The drunk man introduced one by one.

"My sister, Lillian and my second." D'Artagnan gestured to me, leaning lazily against a stock of barrels. They looked to me and nodded respectfully. "You're the Three Musketeers," D'Artagnan glanced them over again. "I've heard of you," he smiled. "From my father, a Musketeer himself. In fact, I came to Paris to be one of you." D'Artagnan admitted.

"I'm afraid you're a little late." The man named Aramis frowned.

"What happened?" D'Artagnan's face fell with disappointment.

"Oh, a bad mission. Budget cuts. Cardinal, progress. Take your pick." Athos sniffed and shrugged.

"Well then, welcome to Paris. Pity we'll have to kill you." Aramis smiled sarcastically. D'Artagnan sighed again then lifted his chin proudly.

"Well, if I can't become a Musketeer, I might as well fight one. Or three." Then pointed his sword at Athos. Porthos laughed mockingly then moaned.

"Kill him already. It's lunchtime and I'm starving." Athos shook his head and drew his sword, gave the sign of respect then took a stance. I watched my brother carefully, yelling in my head that this was a bad idea.

"Halt!" The command made us all turn to see a company of guards standing in the square.

"Argh, Jussac." Athos moaned then withdrew his blade.

"Well, well, well. How the mighty have fallen. Dueling in defiance of the edicts?" The guard mocked us, his suit was red and black and bore the Cardinal's emblem.

"You got tired of rolling peddlers for spare change?" Athos insulted and glared at him.

"Seal the square!" A guard yelled and I watched as soldiers poured into the square.

"Now surrender your weapons and come along with us. Unless, of course, you would rather resist." The raised eyebrow was a dare, I hated all men like him. He thought he was better than everyone below him just because of his high station.

"New plan. Kill the boy, kick their asses, and then go get some lunch. I could do with some exercise." Porthos grinned and flexed his shoulders. I glanced to the houses above where more soldiers surrounded us on the balcony of people's homes whilst even more men piled into the square. Jussac smiled and turned back to us. "You were saying?"

"On the other hand, discretion is the better part of valor." Porthos decided uneasily. D'Artagnan frowned with disbelief, his eyes darting from one Musketeer to the other.

"You're the Musketeers!" He stated the obvious, not understanding.

"Wrong, we were the Musketeers. Now we're just... us." Athos corrected and glanced back to me. We all turned at the sound of the gate opening and another wave of guards jogged into the square, followed by the man who had attacked my brother. D'Artagnan paused for a moment before diving into an attack, kicking Jussac's hand as he went for his own sword and forcing him to the ground. I watched with pride as my brother fought through the fifty men with courage and great skill. He leaped onto a wooden frame, grasping the long rope and swinging around, a large counterweight of rocks smashing into the soldiers after they darted after him. I leaped forwards as D'Artagnan began to be surrounded but someone caught me around the waist and press a knife to my throat. "Halt! Or she dies!" Jussac roared and held me painfully close. D'Artagnan paused and I saw the Musketeers physically stiffen. "Let my sister go." D'Artagnan demanded and slowly moved forwards but Jussac stepped back with me in warning. With a curt smile I reached up and took hold of the dagger hand then threw my hips back, throwing Jussac over my head so he fell to the dusty floor again. Casting aside my cloak to reveal my sword I drew it and clashed blades with my first opponent. With two swift strikes he was down and I was facing more and more men. I ran forwards and ran up the wall to flip backwards behind the cardinal's guard and slice my sword across his back then turned to finish off the last three men. "Lillian?" D'Artagnan spluttered, watching me with wide eyes.

"You think I used to watch your lessons to draw the landscape?" I grinned and stabbed my sword behind me, without so much as looking at the person who had raced up behind me with a roar. The Musketeers looked deeply impressed.

"Shall we?" Aramis tossed his hat aside and joined the fight, Athos and Porthos were the first to come to our aid as we were surrounded by the angry looking soldiers. Athos smacked aside a blade lunging for D'Artagnan and Aramis calmly stepped in beside me. I looked to Rochefort who appeared to be greatly annoyed at our sudden defiance.

"Finish them off." He said tonelessly then turned to trot away, leaving with his personal soldiers.

"Let's even the odds." Athos decided and we all jumped into action. I ran forwards and twirled around like a dancer, taking out one man for every slice of my sword. The crowd cheered as we fought back the opposition, quite easily in my opinion. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Porthos fighting with a stick, hitting the soldiers around the head or bashing them to the ground. As about six more soldiers descended upon me I was forced to turn and look for another way out. Glancing upwards I saw D'Artagnan's abandoned rope and slashed the counterweight tying it to the ground and flew upwards as they lunged for me, crashing into the wooden structure and pulling half of it down on top of them. I let go of the rope with accurate precision so I landed on another group of soldiers, right in front of Aramis who blinked in surprise. "You'd think they would get the message." I smiled, jumping to my feet.

"Apparently not." He smiled back. Suddenly he lunged for me, wrapping an arm around my waist, gripped my sword hand and together we blocked a blade and thrust the sword into the man's chest.

"We make quite a team." I commented as we fought back to back. Suddenly he caught my arm and we spun, switching places and lunging forwards to throw our opponents off balance. "I have to agree with you on that." He breathed heavily and looked at me carefully. "Are you hurt?" He touched my arm where a long cut had emerged.

"It'll be fine." I insisted and turned to see my brother defeat Jussac.

"What is your name?" D'Artagnan asked a pretty girl with long blonde hair. She studied him for a moment before answering him with a smile.

"Constance."

"Constance," he repeated, despite being out of breath. "Sounds very steadfast." He finished.

"A quality you seem to know little about." She couldn't hide her amusement in her eyes.

"Oh I beg to differ, deep down I am a hopeless romantic." He grinned then turned back to Jussac. "Back for more?" D'Artagnan tossed Jussac his sword and waited patiently. With a snarl he snapped his sword over his knee and walked away, tossing the two pieces aside.

"Musketeers!" The crowds cried with joy and continued to cheer as Porthos bowed, loving the attention. "Musketeers! Musketeers!"

"I'd forgotten what it feels like." Athos said quietly, letting the feeling spread over him.

"I think we all have." Aramis admitted. I stood a few metres away from my brother, slightly turned away from him to give him some privacy.

"The name is D'Artagnan." He introduced himself.

"You must come from a very small town." Constance guessed.

"How did you know?" D'Artagnan frowned.

"Lines like yours might actually work there. This is Paris," she reminded him. "I suggest you stick to swordplay. In the battle of wits, you, sir, are unarmed." She turned and walked away proudly. I smiled at my brother fondly and walked towards him, glowing with pride. A sudden movement caught my eye as I reached D'Artagnan. "No!" I screamed and thrust him aside, the cool metal slicing deeply into my stomach as I cried out in pain. D'Artagnan leaped forwards and stabbed the soldier, leaving him for dead as he caught me. "Lillian?" He looked down fearfully at the red blood spreading slowly over my shirt. "Oh no, Lily, we're going to get help alright?" He looked up at the Musketeers as they came to our aid.

"You're going to be alright, it's not too deep." Athos comforted and tore up one of the cardinal's men's cloak to make a bandage. I knew he was lying.

"Bastard." I muttered at the guard. Porthos chuckled.

"I like this one. She's got guts." Porthos sniffed. I blinked and looked into my brother's eyes.

"Nice footwork, you still need to work on your balance." I smiled bravely as the blood continued to flow.

"Me? You were incredible! I never knew you could fight like that." D'Artagnan smiled. I just smiled again as the loss of blood began to stop.

"Ah little brother. I still have a trick or two up my sleeves." I winced slightly then turned to Athos. "Thank you." I said to Athos who kept his hand on the bandage to add pressure.

"You can come home with us and we'll look after it properly." Aramis said and nodded to Porthos.

"I'll carry her to her horse." He said cheerfully and lifted me up lightly. Ember spotted us and whinnied to me as we came closer.

"Easy boy, he's not going to hurt you." I promised as I was lifted into the saddle. We followed the three men to their home, D'Artagnan constantly looking up to me. "Oh for heaven's sake I'm not going to drop dead on you!" I snapped as he looked up for the six thousandth time.

"You've gone so pale." He commented.

"Aye and so will you unless you just relax, I'm..." Suddenly my head spun and I wobbled in the saddle as my vision went blank before slowly returning. "Fine." I finished. Aramis had caught my waist and was holding me upright as I fought to regain my senses. "Thanks." I mumbled.

"So, what now?" D'Artagnan asked curiously as he led Buttercup through the streets. "Do we pick up where we left off?"

"I think there's enough fighting for one day." Athos decided with a sigh.

"Besides, any man who's an enemy of Rochefort is a friend of mine." Porthos smiled and clapped D'Artagnan's shoulder.

"Who's Rochefort?" I asked.

"Captain of the Cardinal's guards. The right hand of the most powerful man in France." Aramis explained, glancing up to me.

"Not to mention the most feared swordsman in all of Europe." Porthos added.

"You certainly know how to pick your fights." Aramis chuckled.

"Like I said, he insulted my horse." D'Artagnan shrugged and smiled at his horse.

"You're reckless, arrogant, impetuous, probably be dead by sundown, but I like you, lad." Porthos clapped him on the back.

"That's what I keep telling him." I sighed.

"Where are you staying?" Porthos asked brightly.

"No idea." I sighed and tenderly touched my wound, cursing myself for being so clumsy.

"Ah! Do you have any money?" Porthos turned to D'Artagnan who showed him a purse of money.

"Well, good sir, you and your fine steed are welcome in our humble home. Of course your beautiful sister is welcome too." He winked to me and led the way in.

"For the time being." Athos interrupted then went into his house.

"Here, let me help." Aramis reached up and helped me to dismount.

"Will you be alright with him?" I asked D'Artagnan as he took Ember's reins.

"Sure, he trusts me enough doesn't he?" My brother grinned. Aramis swept me off my feet, making me cry out with surprise as he carried me inside.

"You didn't have to carry me!" I scolded as he walked through the door.

"What's happened? Why is she bleeding?" A bulbous man turned and gasped when he saw the blood stained shirt. "Normally the girls you carry in are half naked, drunk and giggling their..."

"Enough Planchet!" Aramis warned and carried me to a room. "Wait here whilst I get some water." He raised an eyebrow in warning as he set me gently on the bed.

"I'm not _that_ badly wounded, it's just a scratch!" I insisted. I frowned as his eyes filled with pity. "Right?" I demanded as he went out to gather water and some other things. I pulled away the bandage then lifted my shirt and stared at the horrible gash with disbelief, it was still bleeding and it was red and swollen with pus seeping from it like a river. "Oh God..." I whispered and touched it delicately, only to whip my hand away at the searing pain. . Aramis returned he soaked the wound and cleared away the infection as best as he could, using lavender to ease pain and then wrapped it in fresh bandages. "What the hell did he use for a sword?" I demanded angrily and Aramis smiled.

"There, you should be alright soon enough." He smiled slightly at me. He lifted the sleeve to my left shoulder and inspected the cut before binding it as well after a wash. "Thank you." I sat up and studied him, taking in each feature and engraving them into my brain. His eyes were not just dark brown, they were flecked with lighter shades of green and glinted in the candlelight. "Change into this, don't let that shirt touch the bandages." He handed me a fresh shirt and tunic then gently shut the door behind him. "Welcome to Paris, Lillian." I muttered to myself before changing. I folded the bloodied shirt and used the remaining water to wash it later, leaving it to soak. I went downstairs to join everyone at the table. D'Artagnan looked up and opened his mouth but I cut him off. "I'm fine, D'Artagnan, don't worry about me." I insisted and sat by the fire, welcoming its warm glow.

"I'm just not used to you being the one hurt." He shrugged innocently.

"Yes well I'm not always the one getting into fights with the village boys." I grinned at his raised eyebrow.

"Explain." Porthos leaned forwards with interest.

"Lillian used to attract lots of unwanted attention from the boys in our village, I went everywhere with her thinking she would never be safe." D'Artagnan admitted. "Didn't stop you from giving John-Paul a broken nose and a black eye though." He smiled at me.

"What? He insulted my horse." I grinned and drank some of the ale Athos had just handed me.

"You two and horses." Athos muttered.

"What shall we drink to?" Porthos interrupted, filling his goblet up once more.

"How about the King?" D'Artagnan offered, sitting up properly in his chair.

"He's a child," Athos snorted disapprovingly. "Cardinal rules in all but name, might as well drink to him." I glanced over to him, sitting alone in a corner.

"To France." D'Artagnan put forwards, turning to Athos curiously.

"Served it, fought for it, and bled for it. Look where it got us." He muttered.

"Friendship? Love?" My brother listed all the possibilities Athos turned to him with no emotion displayed in his face or voice as he spoke.

"Word of advice, boy. Trust no one, you'll live longer."

"There must be something you still believe in." D'Artagnan stated, leaning forwards and narrowing his eyes.

"This," Athos showed us all a coin and flicked it into the air. "This," He produced a dagger and flicked it towards the ceiling, slicing through the coin and sticking it to the wood. "And this." Athos took a long swig from his goblet then turned back to D'Artagnan. "Anyone who tells you otherwise is either a fool or trying to sell you something." He stood up grimly and walked towards his room, slapping the cup down on the table in front of D'Artagnan.

"I know Athos may seem cold and unfriendly, but don't let it fool you. Deep down-" Aramis started but Porthos interrupted him.

"He really is cold and unfriendly." They smiled at each other then returned their attentions to something else. I saw Aramis reading from the bible which confused me greatly.

"What happened to him?" My brother pressed, wanting more answers.

"What happens to any man," Aramis said softly. "A woman." I looked up and met his gaze before looking away to the fire again, blushing slightly.

"You know, I don't want to offend anybody, but I thought you'd all be a little bit more... heroic." D'Artagnan searched for the right word. Porthos chuckled lightly and Aramis took off his reading glasses and closed his book.

"What my esteemed colleague was trying to say, in his own way, is that we are obsolete," he explained. "We're warriors, but there's no war for us to fight. And so we drink then brawl and quarrel with the Cardinal's guards and then we drink some more." He moved towards the fire and leaned against the mantle before looking towards my brother again. "What we need is a great cause, but there are no great causes left." Aramis finished.

"Which is why I keep telling you it's not too late to do that priest thing again. Beats working for the city," Porthos smiled to himself as he listed off the advantages of priesthood. "Free booze at wakes and weddings. And then there's the nuns."

"You were a priest?" I asked, fitting the pieces together to complete the puzzle. Aramis nodded

"Until I realized being a man of God and man of cloth aren't always the same thing." He explained.

"Is the church really that corrupt?" I frowned.

"I suppose, sometimes being a man of the cloth is more honorable." He continued to look directly into my eyes.

"It is more honorable to serve a nation of servants than one god." I agreed.

"You do not believe?" Porthos asked.

"I do not like anything which brings a man onto his knees." I explained.

"No one fears to pray for help and guidance, even I do so sometimes. I may not serve him by the ways of the Church but I do so in my own way." Aramis contradicted.

"And yet, he still says prayers for those he kills. Old habit." Porthos added and grinned at me.

"On the contrary," Aramis mused. "The men I kill deserve to die. But they also deserve peace. After all, they must have believed in something. We all do. Even the worst of us." His eyes turned to me again, the dancing fire reflected perfectly in eyes.

"I'll drink to that!" Porthos decided and reached for the wine jug but found it empty. "Planchet! More wine! Planchet!" He shouted.

Planchet stumbled into the room, logs tumbling out of his arms and into a basket before standing up. "Sorry, sirs. I'm afraid there's none left. You've drunk the lot." He apologized as he gestured to all of us.

"What sort of answer's that?" Porthos demanded in disbelief, "Go get some more, man!"

Planchet laughed nervously and held up his hands. "Very good, sir. It's just, I can't, sir. We-," He noticed D'Artagnan sitting at the table and smiled at him briefly. "We've run out of money." He broke the news bluntly which obviously upset Porthos greatly.

"Planchet, what are you?" Porthos questioned, looking down at the floor.

"A complete and utter waste of space, sir?" He offered.

"And?" Porthos waved his hand for Planchet to continue.

"As much use as a fart in a bottle, sir." Planchet shrugged carelessly.

"Right." Porthos agreed with an aggressive point of his finger.

"In short, sir, a total tit, sir. But I can't work bleeding miracles!" Planchet stated flatly and frowned at his masters.

"Planchet?" I offered him the silver coin and he took it uncertainly.

"Oh!" The surprised gasp was cut off as he bit it to make sure it was authentic. "Thank you very much, my lady! That's incredibly generous from such a beautiful, young...woman. Thank you very, very much," He complimented with relief after eyeing my clothes. "Will you be staying here tonight?" He asked hopefully, turning to D'Artagnan as well.

"He'll be taking your bed, Planchet." Aramis spoke.

"Right, and so I'll be sleeping..." He asked questioningly, looking around the room.

"You may take the balcony." Aramis glanced to outside where a drizzle of rain had set in.

"Outside? The balcony outside in the cold? With birds shitting on my head all night?" His eyes were wide with disgust and fear. "And where will she sleep?" He gestured to me.

"Mademoiselle Lillian will sleep in my room whilst I sleep in here." Aramis said calmly.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary, Planchet can sleep in here and I'll sleep in the stable."

"Yes! What a great idea!" Planchet sighed with relief.

"I don't think..." Porthos started.

"I'll be alright there, besides, I've already caused you enough trouble." I insisted.

"What a lovely young..." Planchet began but was cut off by the chanting of his masters.

"Wine! Wine! Wine! Wine! Wine! Wine!"

"Yes! Wine it is sirs!" He laughed ironically and dived out to buy more wine.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling happy and refreshed, despite haven just slept on straw and loads of it remained in my hair despite my attempts to remove it. Ember ended up pulling the straws out for me. I stretched and yawned before refilling Ember's water bucket, cleaning his stall, filling up his hay then giving him a thorough groom. "Do you miss home? Do you miss galloping across the valley?" I asked him as I scratched his ears. "I think I do, I even miss mother's futile attempts to turn me into a lady." I grinned and finished grooming him. I went back upstairs and found all four men at the table. "Who died?" I asked, looking at their solemn faces.

"We have been summoned to the palace, to be punished." D'Artagnan told me. My face fell and I stared at them all.

"What sort of punishment?" I asked slowly.

"Well if Cardinal gets his way he'll hang us, considering you're a lady he wont let your punishment be too severe." Porthos comforted me.

"What? You four all die and I live on as though nothing had ever happened you think that's not severe? Lose the only brother and friends I have?" I snapped.

"It's going to be alright, Lillian, we're not going to die." D'Artagnan smiled bravely.

"No, you're not, because if you do I'm going to save your sorry backside then kill you." I sighed at the bad pun and skipped breakfast, feeling too sick to eat. As the palace loomed ahead of us we were escorted to where King Louis and the Cardinal would receive us. I gazed around at the huge walls and decorative pillars, wandering how men could have built something so beautiful. "His Majesty the King." A voice called and we all lowered ourselves to our right knee.

"Well, well, well," The King trotted into view with high shoes and bright clothes. "Brawling with the Cardinal's guards. That's very bad. What have you got to say for yourselves?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We...-" D'Artagnan was cut off by Aramis who interrupted my brother's impudence.

"-Humbly beg your pardon, Your Majesty." Aramis glared at D'Artagnan.

"Yes. Yes, I should hope so, too," he paced, pausing before Athos. "So, tell me, how many were involved in the altercation?"

"There were five of us against 50 of them, Your Majesty." Porthos kept his head bowed.

"Five against 50? And you beat them like a drum?" The King looked deeply impressed but Cardinal Richelieu coughed to remind the King why we were here. "And, yes, you shall have to be reprimanded, of course, most harshly I'm afraid. You do understand that, don't you?"

"We do Your Majesty." Athos nodded. I felt my heart pound in my chest as the King thought deeply.

"Well stand up then." He ordered and we stood up again. Slowly he walked down the line, nodding to each of us in turn.

"Her Majesty, the Queen!" the castellen cried and the Queen walked forwards, followed by a long line of ladies. The King stuttered as he tried to form the right words.

"Anne, wha-what a pleasant surprise!" I watched as Louis smiled at his wife, obviously unsure about what to do in her presence. He was definitely, deeply in love with her. The Queen smiled prettily and spoke softly with great charm.

"My ladies and I wanted to see the valiant Musketeers who stood against the Cardinal's guards. Five against 50?" she said then glanced to Constance who was standing behind her. "Or was it 500?"

"Just 50, Your Majesty. It was an off day." Athos answered politely.

"That's my Musketeers for you. By the time they write songs about them, it'll be 5,000!" King Louis chuckled nervously but proudly. Richelieu's face fell with disgust as he looked at us all.

"I hope you won't be too harsh with them. After all, boys will be boys." The Queen smiled gently then turned to my brother. "You must be D'Artagnan." She guessed. "My lady in waiting has told me about how brave and dashing you were yesterday. But you must try not to be so reckless." She scolded, reminding me of myself.

"I can't help myself, Your Majesty." He admitted, making her smile with amusement.

"Your Majesty, the culprits." Richelieu reminded Louis impatiently.

"Ah yes, of course." He paced before us.

"Athos, Porthos, Aramis, D'Artagnan." Finally the child like king turned to me. "This must be Lillian, I was told how well you fought yesterday. Very skilled and elegant, I understand." He smiled kindly to me.

"Thank you Your Majesty, I was forced to defend myself because of a threat one of the guards made on my life. Then I could not help but try and protect my brother." I glanced at D'Artagnan.

"Yes of course, nothing like sibling love is there Richelieu?" The King smiled happily. The Cardinal merely bowed with a forced smile. King Louis's eyes turned to D'Artagnan's clothes. "Forgive me for saying this but, you do look a little under dressed D'Artagnan." Louis frowned.

"Your Majesty my father is a poor man, a former Musketeer as well. These are the only clothes I have. The same goes for my sister." D'Artagnan spoke carefully after a warning glance from me.

"Oh Lord! We shall have to rectify that, can't have my Musketeers, or the children of one looking like tramps." He stopped and turned to us. "New suits, all round I think. You'll see to that Cardinal." The Cardinal's jaw dropped but the King continued on. "And a purse of gold for each as a reward for their courage, you'll see to that as well Cardinal. And yes before I forget. No more fighting with his Eminence's guards." The King's serious face suddenly smiled broadly. "Or there'll be none of them left." The Queen smiled approvingly at her husband then turned to the Cardinal as he began to speak.

"Your Majesty, might I suggest a more-"

"Forgive my impudence, Cardinal, but I doubt the King requires your advice in this matter. After all, they are his Musketeers." The Queen interrupted curtly, raising here brows then nodding slightly. "Good day gentlemen." I admired her greatly, she had come just to rescue us. I noticed the small smile she gave to Louis before departing, showing her pleasure at his kindness. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief. We were free, thanks to the brave and beautiful Queen of France. "Well then off with you, rascals." We all bowed respectfully before following a servant to the royal tailors. "Oh and be there for the parade tomorrow. New suits and all." The King clapped his hand and left us, a broad smile on his young face. As I was being fitted I frowned at all the dresses. "How can woman carry those things?" I gaped at the massive skirts and jeweled fabrics.

"I can see a large dress is not really your style, I refuse to dress you like a man however." The tailor thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. I glanced at the four men, dressed in new suits, watching me with amusement. "How about this?" He held up a bright orange dress, puffed sleeves, frilled skirt, feathery decorations and a massive hat. I stared at it with horror and Porthos burst out laughing. "Uh...no." I finally said.

"Hmm, all my ladies have been the same, they love my dresses!" The tailor complained.

"How about a new jacket and be done with it?" I moaned and closed my eyes tightly.

"No, absolutely not! You are a lady!" One of the seamstresses gasped.

"I'm not a lady!" I almost shouted.

"She's right, you should see how many boys she's beaten up back home." D'Artagnan stifled a laugh. I glared at him. After another half an hour of arguing and nagging and refusing I walked out of the tailors in a new jacket, shirt, boots, cloak and hat. "I don't see what the fuss was all about, you look just as attractive dressed as a man, better even!" Porthos teased and ducked as I aimed a playful punch to the arm.

"I hate dresses, I can't stand them." I shrugged.

"Why not?" Athos asked curiously.

"Mother always wanted me to look my best so I would attract the lord's son's favor and end up marrying him." I sighed. "She always tried to make me dresses from expensive materials but she soon stopped when I just sold the dress to get the money back." We left that story and went back home to drink and celebrate our narrow escape.

* * *

We stood perfectly still as we waited for someone to arrive through the gates. I had know idea who we were waiting for, only that he was from England. I stood in between Aramis and D'Artagnan, my bright red curls tucked up and hidden in my hat. Suddenly a great shadow loomed over us, making everyone look up. A great war ship flew over the palace and dropped its anchor, scattering the Cardinal's guard opposite us. The airship slowly floated to the ground and lowered a ramps so that a well dressed figure could strut down to the red carpet.

"Buckingham." Athos growled as the man stopped before our King.

"Blue. Oh," The King winced as he drank in his fashion mistake.

"Your Majesty," Buckingham bowed extravagantly then judged the King's clothing. "Love the outfit. Very retro. We were all wearing those in London when was it, last year or the year before?" He smirked triumphantly.

The King forced a smile before answering. "Lord Buckingham, I trust your journey wasn't too uncomfortable?"

"Not at all. No. On the contrary. Handles like a dream and keeps me one step closer to heaven." He boasted then turned to the Cardinal. "Cardinal." He acknowledged and knelt, kissing Richelieu's hand forcefully. "Of course, being a servant of God, you have no need for such crude devices." He noted.

"Lord Buckingham." The Queen arrived and slightly diffused the tense surrounding the three men.

"Your Majesty." His eyes roamed over my Queen freely, making me grit my teeth in distaste. "I must say your beauty is far more radiant than I remember."

"You've met before?" Louis asked in surprise.

"A long time ago." She admitted with stone in her voice.

"An evening I shall cherish forever." Buckingham mocked before turning back to Louis. "King James is most eager to hear your peace proposal."

"Right." The King drew up to his full height. "Well, shall we?" As they walked passed we all knelt and bowed our heads but it did not stop him from stopping.

"Now this is a pleasant surprise." Buckingham drawled, stopping before Athos.

"Another acquaintance of yours, I see." The King noted, stopping to wait for the Englishman.

"We've met, yes." Athos looked up and glared at Buckingham.

"As I recall, last time I saw you, you were on your knees as well. Most unfortunate habit." Buckingham smiled mockingly.

"It's a habit I shall have to break during our next encounter." Athos muttered through clenched teeth.

"I look forward to it." He grinned then noticed me. "What have we here? A beautiful young lady kneeling among these crude men? Stand, please." I stood but kept my eyes at my boots. Buckingham brought me forwards and paced around me like a vulture. I gritted my teeth and bit my tongue. "A very fine woman. What is your name." I glared at him for a moment before answering in a growl.

"Lillian."

"Ah! Perfect name for one so delicate." He laughed and glanced to King Louis. "Where on earth did you find this one?"

"She fought fifty men with her brother and these three musketeers. You will only find women with great skills here in France." Louis boasted and I smiled gratefully. "But why does she dress like a man?" Buckingham asked.

"Because I find it hard to wear such large and uncomfortable dresses and parade around for people to gawk at me as though I was a mare for sale, I can only thank God that I have the self-respect to not dress as notoriously as you for you may believe you look glamorous but I find that it only proves how vain, extravagant and ridiculously flamboyant you are. If you were to dress more like my honorable King then perhaps people may see you as a modest man and you will attract conspicuous attention without the unnecessary and overly expensive accessories." I spat out with a nod towards Louis who puffed out his chest with pride. I could tell the musketeers hated this man so I insulted him on their behalf. Porthos barely controlled his laughter and Aramis and Athos were smirked secretly.

"Quite a little fire aren't you?" Buckingham mused then turned to Louis. "Shall we talk peace?"

* * *

We walked in silence on the way back to the house, no one knowing what to say. Finally Porthos burst out.

"That was brilliant!" He clapped me on the back.

"It needed to be said." I shrugged and smiled. Athos couldn't stop grinning.

"I do not believe I have ever heard such a satisfying insult." He mused and I blushed slightly.

"I did not like him." Was all I said. As we passed through the market I spotted a crowd gathering around a pen and roaring with laughter at the cries of a distressed animal. A horse. "Lillian!" D'Artagnan raced after me as I leaped through the crowd, shoving them aside. The beautiful palomino mare shrieked and reared in response to a cruel whip to her hind quarters. "A mare for any one who can tame her!" A gypsy laughed and struck her again, her wild spirit flared up. I drank in her beauty, her long flowing mane, her golden coat, her muscular body. She was built more for classical riding rather than speed but she would be fast enough to keep up with Ember. Ember was wild, which is why he only let me ride him. I was the one who caught him and nursed him back to health in the middle of one deadly winter, it was I and I alone who gained his trust. "Stop! Stop it! You're hurting her!" I screeched and flung myself forwards, knocking the man aside. "It appears we have a volunteer!" He laughed, getting to his feet and pushed me towards the mare. She snorted and reared again, backing away from me. "Easy, easy..." I soothed, bending my head slightly and circling with her. I glanced at Aramis and saw the concern for me in his eyes. All four were watching, Athos looked intrigued, Porthos looked bemused and D'Artagnan looked confidently at me. As the crowed hushed itself down I began to speak.

"They're just shadows, nothing can harm you if it is just a shadow," I started, using the same speech I gave to Ember all those years ago. "I'll sing to your heart for it is like mine, wild and uncontrollable " Slowly I moved forwards and sang a soft melody, watching her as her ears pricked forwards and she breathed heavily. Slowly I stepped forwards and reached out with one hand. "I'll protect you, I know how you feel." I resumed singing and slowly, the palomino came to me and pressed her muzzle to my hand. I ran my hand over her body and stroked her, scratched her ears and massaged her neck, all the comforting tricks I used on Ember. "There, you're with me now." I smiled and allowed her to breathe in my scent. The crowd stood in bewilderment as I lead my mare away. "Wait you have to pay for her!" The gypsy snapped awake.

"No, I tamed her, now she's mine. That was the deal." I frowned and continued to walk towards Athos, Porthos, Aramis and D'Artagnan, each of them grinning in amazement. "No, I said a mare, not this one. You can have one of the other mares." He said stubbornly and pulled me back to him.

"No, you did not specify which mare I was allowed to take, so I choose this one." I hissed and tried to pull away but he gripped my wrist.

"She's not yours." He snarled and drew a dagger. Immediately Athos, Porthos and Aramis pointed a gun at his head whilst D'Artagnan half drew his sword in warning. "Release the lady and hold to your word." Aramis said calmly and slowly and I was released. I walked away with a huge grin on my face, the mare following me unwavering. "How did you do it?" Porthos asked in bewilderment.

"Singing is one of the best ways to a horse's heart, they cannot understand the words but they understand the love and affection portrayed by the voice." I answered simply.

"You have a beautiful voice." Aramis complimented.

"No doubt any nunnery would gladly accept you because of it." Athos chuckled with a smile.

"Ha! Me dressed like a nun? I don't think so." I scoffed with a laugh.

"No, be such a waste of your perfect figure. There's nothing worse than a beautiful nun." Porthos grinned mischievously.

"Watch it." I warned and we laughed our way home.

"What was that all about at the parade?" D'Artagnan asked once we were settled back at home.

"Old enemy." Was all Athos said. I could see more questions forming in D'Artagnan's mind but I silenced him with a shake of my head. As the evening settled in I closed my eyes and dozed for a while, listening to the men's conversation. "What do you suppose we do now? We can't be like this forever." Aramis sighed, closing his book.

"What do you mean?" Porthos quizzed with confusion.

"Well for a start I do not think Lillian should stay here much longer, there have already been rumors across the streets about a lone woman living with five men." Aramis stated flatly.

"What kind of rumors?" D'Artagnan demanded, his chair scraping across the floor.

"Can't you guess? She's on her own with the five of us, what do you expect people to think?"

"She's not like that!" My brother defended.

"We know that but no one else does, you know we would never touch her but no one else knows that." Athos pointed out.

"I hadn't thought of it that way." D'Artagnan admitted.

"And what are you two going to do for a living? Sooner or later you will have to start working."

"I know, I just don't know where to begin." D'Artagnan sighed. "Everything seemed much simpler back in my town. You were born, you lived, you worked the land then you died."

"Well that's stupid." Porthos commented.

"Lillian's the smart one. No doubt she's already got a plan set out for us both." D'Artagnan sighed. I listened to them talk, only now realizing what other people said about me. It was true, I did have a plan for us. I would work for the Queen, if she would have me, D'Artagnan would work for the city and together we would rent a home somewhere until something better could be found. Suddenly there was a loud and repetitive knock on the door and Planchet rushed to answer it. "Coming! I'm coming! Hold your horses, it's not a matter and life and death you know!" I pretended to suddenly wake up at the sound and rub my eyes. "Are you alright?" Aramis asked. I nodded then hugged my knees, thinking deeply. I heard Constance's voice at the door and D'Artagnan went to talk to her, I listened to their hushed conversation, having nothing else to do.

"...You want me to go to England, retrieve the diamonds which the Queen suspects_ might_ be in Buckingham's possession which will naturally involve breaking into some heavily fortified, highly impregnable facility?" D'Artagnan relayed Constance's plea for help.

"The Tower of London. Since the Cardinal's spies are trying to implicate the Duke. It's the most logical choice." She nodded

"...Then return to Paris with every soldier, assassin, mercenary, bounty hunter, on both sides of the Channel out to stop me from doing so. Did I miss anything?" D'Artagnan asked sarcastically.

"All in five days." Constance added.

"A minor detail. Anything else?" D'Artagnan raised his eyebrow in question.

"No." Constance answered lightly, a slight smile touching her lips.

"Well, then I really have one question for you. Why in the world would I do that?" He spread his hands to say it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. Before I could blink Constance leaned forwards and kissed my brother, smiling as she pulled away.

"England it is." He decided with a shocked look then turned to all of us. "Diamonds, Buckingham, Tower of London, five days, Queen's reputation and the fate of France as we know it. Who's with me?" He grinned. Athos glanced at his two friends then shrugged.

"Well, I should imagine the Queen would be quite generous. Count Porthos. Hmm? What do you think? Got a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" He smiled at the thought of the new title. "Besides, I hear the English women are a lot like a frosted bottle of champagne. Ice on the outside, but once you warm them up..." I glared him into silence then could not suppress the grin any longer.

"This isn't a great cause, but it'll have to do." Aramis grabbed a bag and rolled it out, revealing a assortment of weaponry. Planchet went to touch one of the guns but his hand was smacked away by Porthos's cane.

"Buckingham's there, so is she." Athos guessed solemnly.

"Who?" I frowned.

"Comtesse de Winter," he replied. "Charlotte Backson. Anne de Breuil. Lady Clarick. Milady." Each name brought visible pain and suffering to his eyes and my heart bled for the man, guessing she had once broken his heart and therefore his spirit.

"Milady? I know her," D'Artagnan clicked. "I saw her with Rochefort."

"She's switched sides again. She's working for the Cardinal, no doubt." Porthos sighed.

"What will you do if you catch her?" D'Artagnan asked with slight concern in his voice. The loud voice of Jussac yelled from the streets below.

"Musketeers, open up and surrender by order of the Cardinal!"

"You were followed." Aramis guessed and strode to the window.

"It's Rochefort." Athos said as he stared out of the window.

"Athos, Porthos, Aramis, D'Artagnan, and Lillian, surrender your weapons and no harm will come to you." He promised.

"His voice sounds a bit too brittle for my name." I complained as I lunged for my sword and gun.

"They will shoot us as soon as we step out the door, Planchet! Gather the weapons." Athos ordered as he prepared himself. Aramis and Porthos ran to get the horses ready. I twisted my hair up and tucked it under my hat then hastily gathered some food and water. "Leave it!" D'Artagnan hissed at me.

"Trust me, you'll thank me later." I hissed back then ran to gather what money we all possessed.

"I'll count to five and then we'll burn you out!" I turned and nodded to Planchet who was holding a bowl full of liquid. "One! Two Three-" I heard the splash and could not help but laugh as I ran down to Ember. "Oh! Sorry! Didn't see you there!" Planchet chuckled. Ember's bridle was already on, I just threw on his saddle and tightened it up then leaped into place. I quickly leaned over and stroked the mare's nose affectionately "We'll be back soon." I promised her. I still had to think of a name. "Now!" Athos called and we burst from the stables, galloping through the soldiers and racing into the dark, wild shots fired after us, missing us by miles as we rounded a corner. Ember's speed was unlike any other horses, he raced out in front and dodged through the streets as if he had been born here.

* * *

"Jussac and a lot of help. There's no way past." Aramis reported, returning to us.

"How the hell did he get here so fast?" Porthos demanded. Constance kept close to D'Artagnan who had his arm around her waist.

"Now what?" He quizzed, looking to Athos for leadership.

"We need a distraction." He decided after taking every detail of the guard.

"I'll go." I offered.

"I'll go." Aramis insisted, looking at me with a frown.

"I'll go!" Porthos shook his head.

"I could go," Planchet piped up then frowned when we all turned to him with raised eyebrows. "Probably not." He decided.

"Wrong," Constance interrupted and all eyes fell on her. "Wrong on all counts. You'll need every sword where you're going. I can't help you there, but I can help. Right here, right now." I smiled slightly then gently pushed the four men away to give them privacy.

"If they catch you..." D'Artagnan started but Constance shook her head.

"They won't."

"If they catch you-" D'Artagnan started again but Constance interrupted him again.

"I'm the Queen's lady-in-waiting. You, on the other hand, are a wanted fugitive and about to steal from the most powerful man in England. Which one of us should be worried?" D'Artagnan leaned forwards and kissed her again, making Planchet gasp and turn away again.

"Go. Go so that you can come back." Constance smiled at him reassuringly then glanced up at his hat. "Now give me that hat." She smirked. As she put on D'Artagnan's cloak and hat I stopped her. "Wait!" I placed my hand over hers. "Ride Ember, he'll carry you swift and true. You'll have a better chance then." I insisted and passed her Ember's reins. As she climbed up Ember shifted and snorted in fear. "Hush now, carry her for me, please? Carry her somewhere safe." I whispered and he slowly calmed down. I hid with the others behind a wicker wall.

"It is Lillian!" Jussac yelled and we heard Constance ride away on Ember. "Get after her!" His voice commanded his men. Once they had all gone we leaped towards the ship and left Calais, straight for England. I turned and lifted one of the heaviest bags from Planchet, tossing it over my shoulder effortlessly so he could keep up. "Wait!" He cried, heaving the rest of the luggage with him as fast as his little legs would carry him. Once we were on board and way out to sea we began to relax a little. As we all stood in a circle around a table, Athos gestured the map of the Tower of London.

"The diamonds will be in Buckingham's personal vault, located in the lowest, most secure level of the Tower, next to the crown jewels. The lock is state of the art. It requires a key that Buckingham carries on his person at all times. Corridor leading up to it is booby-trapped." He pointed. Planchet chose this moment to arrive in the room carrying a tray of food which I had packed.

"Well I'm glad that's straightforward. Tempt anyone with some bread and cheese, if you..." He cut himself off and realized his mistake. "You hadn't finished the briefing, actually. I'm so sorry. Please don't tell me off." He begged. Once Athos had finished glaring at him he returned to the map.

"Then it gets worse, a lot worse. We have to cross three stone walls and a moat. And there's just a couple hundred high trained soldiers with a predilection for not being robbed. Although, since Buckingham undoubtedly knows we're coming, thanks to Milady, that number is likely to be greater."

"Then why can't we just tell Buckingham Milady is plotting against him?" I asked.

"Because he wouldn't believe us. Why should he? We're his sworn enemies. Besides, Milady would have made sure." Athos explained then looked up to us all. "We can't out shoot them, but we can outsmart them. She knows us. What we look like, how we move, how we think. So, we divide the forces, independent teams, each with our own point of entry to maximize our chances. There's five of us. So we use-"

Planchet interrupted rudely. "Well, there's six of us, actually, if you..." He pointed to himself then bit his lip. He went through a plan, his wisdom surprising even me. Once he had finished he dug his short dagger into the table. "That's how it's done. And that's exactly what she'll expect. So we do the unexpected. We go in broad daylight. One man, hiding in plain sight. With all the extra security, there'll be a lot of new faces, that's their weakness. And you, D'Artagnan, you're the wild card. We are the decoys. Now we'll try and create a distraction, keep them occupied, keep them away from you as much as possible, but, ultimately, it's down to you. You wanted to be a Musketeer? You want to serve France? This is your chance." D'Artagnan drew in a sharp breath then nodded. "And you Lillian, you stick with us." Athos turned to me. I nodded obediently.

I stood on deck and admired the ocean, glittering like a blanket of silver silk. The sharp, salty air relaxed me as I breathed deeply. "Are you alright?" Porthos asked, leaning against the deck and gazing out to the water with me.

"I'm just thinking." I assured him.

"What about?" He pressed.

"Why my mother could never accept me as I am. She always was ashamed of me but I could never change, not just for her." I admitted.

"Then she is a fool. No offence. She should be proud of you, I don't know about you but you're the only woman I have ever met who has complete loyalty to her country and people." Porthos comforted.

"What about Milady?" I asked.

"She only had a duty to herself." Porthos answered.

"Athos still loves her, doesn't he." It was a statement.

"Yes but he wont admit it. I fear what will happen to him if he does kill her. It will break him completely." Porthos sighed and sat down then turned back to me."Love is a dangerous thing."

"Love is a beautiful thing, if you find the right person to share it with." I corrected.

"Have you found someone to share it with?" Porthos asked cheekily but I had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"A hopeless find." I sighed and looked to my feet.

"I wouldn't say that. He will tell you in his own way. Besides. Nothing is hopeless." Porthos chuckled and offered me a drink. I took a sip and spluttered, recoiling from the foul taste.

"What is that stuff? Its disgusting!" I chocked as Porthos laughed.

"This? This is good stuff!" He gulped down the entire contents.

"Try telling that to my mother." I grumbled then laughed with him. Porthos handed me a bundle then winked.

"For your part." I looked at it then my face fell.

"Who's idea was this?" I demanded.

"Athos's." Porthos answered.

"I'm going to kill him." I growled.

"But I chose it." Porthos winked. I threw a cup at his head and he ducked with a laugh, diving for cover as I picked up another.

* * *

The next morning I rose early and redressed, leaving off my shirt and jacket so that I could slip into the dress given to me, keeping my breeches on underneath then strapping various weapons on my body so that they were concealed. "Ugh." I looked down at myself with disgust, the dress was a dark brown velvet with a leather belt around my hips. It was a nice belt, I admitted to myself, it was twisted like a braid of five strands with a bronze buckle studded with rubies, the belt strap fell down the skirt neatly. The rest of the dress felt awful, it looked pretty but I felt very uncomfortable in it. The sleeves clung to my arms and the square neckline revealed far too much for my liking. I brushed through my red hair and twisted it up into a bun, a few strands falling loose as I secured it with a net and pins. "Why?" I demanded as I scrubbed my face clean and hid my weapons in various places over my body. "Why do I have to look like I do?" I demanded, looking up at the sky and frowning. There was a gentle knock on the door and Aramis's soft voice reached my ears. "Lillian, are you ready?" He asked me.

"Do I have to come out?" I asked, not wanting to be seen.

"No, but I can come in if you prefer?" He chuckled. I paused for a moment then sighed.

"Alright." Slowly the door opened and I stood there, looking at Aramis. "Well? Do I look the part?" I asked quietly.

"You..." He stared at me then shook his head quickly then smiled. "Beautiful. I can't understand why you don't let people see you like this." He stepped forwards.

"Because of the attention I get, I don't like men looking at me as though I'm a mare for sale." I answered.

"Well, don't worry about them, no one will ever treat you like that again not whilst I...we...are here." He hastily corrected himself. I smiled brightly and threw my arms around his neck, startling him slightly. When I realized what I had done I hastily stepped back again with shock. "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't..." Suddenly the choppy waves threw me forwards and Aramis caught me in his embrace so I didn't fall but we both collapsed into a chair, me sitting on his lap. I laughed slightly at my clumsiness then righted myself. "Good day sir, would you be so kind as to escort me to the shore?" I smiled and curtsied, speaking like a true English woman.

"It would be my pleasure." Aramis laughed and waited for me to wrap my cloak around my shoulders and pull up my hood to avoid the spray of foam. As Aramis escorted me to the deck I received a low whistle from Porthos. "If I had known you looked that good in a dress I would have bought you one a long time ago." He grinned wolfishly.

"My dear Porthos, you know I would never have worn it." I bashed my eyelashes and smiled.

"Well, better late than never." He shrugged. Athos nodded to me and I flashed him a smile. As we arrived at the Tower of London I sucked in a deep breathe to steady my nerves. We were soon in our places and D'Artagnan was switching clothes with a guard. Aramis and Porthos were staging an argument and I was hidden in the shadows. Once D'Artagnan was in place we all made our way down to the real plan. The soldiers around the airship watched me as I glided past, I gazed up at them through my eyelashes and rested a hand on my hip. I winked and smiled at them. "May we help you, lass?" One of them asked, turning to face me.

"Depends on what I need..." I flirted and smiled sweetly and came a bit closer.

"What do you need sweetheart?" Another asked, eyeing me up and down.

"I need that ship." I stated seriously and pointed to Buckingham's airship and smiled again. Before they could react I lashed out with my dagger, cutting the man's throat then spinning round to stab the other. There were only about ten men guarding the ship and I sliced through them easily. With a little help. I let him go and flicked the dagger through my fingers. "NOW!" I cried and lunged forwards, tackling my next opponent. Athos, Porthos and Aramis leaped from their hiding places and fought like a hurricane of demons. Within minutes we had taken the ship and were flying around the front of the tower and began blasting at the windows. Loading the cannons we fired continually until the room was completely demolished. D'Artagnan took his chance and leaped for the airship, his feet landing perfectly but his balance threw him backwards and he began to fall. Athos leaped forwards and caught hold of the iron chains, stopping the fall.

"Permission to come aboard?" D'Artagnan panted as he leaned over the side.

"Granted." Athos smiled, seeing a younger version of himself in my brother no doubt. I glared down at my dress then went below to change, hearing the furious cry of Lord Buckingham. "ATHOS!" I slipped from my dress turning my bare back to the door. I stood there for a moment before reaching forwards for my black shirt then pulled it over my head. I pulled my hair free and sighed folding the dress away neatly. Suddenly I felt someone's soft fingers touch my shoulder. "You forgot your jacket." Aramis whispered.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked quietly, smoothing my hair over one shoulder.

"Not long." Was all he said. Damn him, why was he so attractive?

"Oh." The fist intelligent thing I could think of. I took the jacket from him, my fingers brushing his lightly. "Aramis, why does Athos not believe in love anymore?" I asked softly, my face only inches from his.

"Because he was betrayed, we all were, by a woman, she chose money over him. Now he believes love is only something made to hurt someone." He answered gently, his voice only a delicate murmur. "What do you believe?" I pressed.

"I believe love is like a flower, it blooms then it dies, only rarely does it live forever." He replied, his eyes not moving from looking directly into my own. I blinked then turned to leave but he thrust out his arm and caught me around the chest and thrust me against the ship's wall. "Please tell me something, do you really care for no man? Is your heart made entirely of the steel of your sword?" I thought for a moment, choosing my words carefully.

"Not of steel, just ice. I have become so used to men following my body and not perusing my heart that I have let very few people in, my family are the only ones I trust to love in complete faith, others take time but even ice can melt." I said slowly before ducking underneath his arm then making for the stairs.

"You'll catch cold if you're not careful." Porthos motioned to my thin sleeved shirt. I hastily shrugged into the jacket then listened to Athos explain to D'Artagnan about Milady.

"So what about the diamonds? Doesn't Buckingham still have them?" D'Artagnan asked Athos.

"Nope," he answered confidently. "Milady likes hedging her bets. She'd never have taken the chance we'd actually succeed in breaking into the vault."

"So where are they now?" I asked.

"With the only person she trusts." He predicted.

"Which means we've lost her and all this has been for nothing," D'Artagnan sighed with a crushed look of failure in his eyes.

"I wouldn't say that," Athos put forwards, I frowned with surprise and sat down to listen. "You were the decoy, we were the extraction, but the real linchpin of the plan, well, that was someone else entirely. Someone even Milady would never suspect." He smiled triumphantly.

"Planchet." I guessed, grinning from ear to ear. "You're a genius." I laughed.

"You should have heard his plan for the Spanish ambassador, you would take back those three words in a heartbeat." Porthos chuckled, leaning against the table.

"It worked didn't it?" Athos demanded. I left them to argue and looked down as we flew low over England, a carriage just below us.

"We've got company." I called and watched as the hooks were lowered down and fitted to the carriage. "Wow." I looked up at the amazing view, standing on the very edge of the ship and holding onto a rope with one hand. There were trees far below us and for as far as you could see until they met with the ocean, turning into rolling hills and then golden beaches. "Amazing." I breathed, unconsciously leaning forwards to smell the fresh air and the soft scent of pine trees. "Lillian!" D'Artagnan warned, snapping me awake.

"What?" I asked then realized how far forward I was, practically over the side with my toes clutching to the wood. I yelped and tried to lean back but my foot slipped and I almost fell but somebody grabbed my hand and yanked me backwards so I fell back into his arms. "Thanks!" I gasped at Aramis.

"God has been known to catch people from extraordinary heights but I wouldn't recommend you test Him." He smiled and put me down. "What were you looking at anyway?" I turned and smiled at the landscape.

"It looks like home." I answered simply. Planchet stumbled through the door first with a massive grin on his face.

"I did it, sirs, miss, I did it!" He yelled and punched the air triumphantly and with great pride.

"Fantastic Planchet, I told you you weren't useless." I smiled and kissed his cheek affectionately. His eyes went wide with shock and he touched his cheek delicately. "Uh-well-um. Thank you miss." He stumbled.

"Hey! Where's my kiss?" Porthos demanded.

"Who said you even get one?" I played.

"Me." He said as though it was obvious.

"I bet your jealous, I get them for free." D'Artagnan grinned, provoking Porthos playfully. We looked up as Athos came to the deck, holding up the diamonds for us all to see. Shortly after he was followed by a beautiful woman, undoubtedly Milady.

"Boys. Been a while." She smiled sweetly at them all then noticed me and my brother, standing side by side.

"This must be the young Gascon." She nodded to us, trying to decide what we had in common.

"We've met before." D'Artagnan prompted her icily, not trusting her one bit. Her eyes lit up once she remembered our faces.

"Ah, yes. Small world. I didn't let Rochefort kill you. You do remember that, don't you?" She pinned, searching for an escape. Slowly she reached for my brother with delicate nails, they curved like talons.

"You keep your hands off him." I snarled and pointed my gun at her before she could move another inch.

"Definitely his sister. Your loyalty to the ones you love warms my heart." She smiled.

"You don't have a heart." I hissed, glancing at Athos. I saw her flinch and regretted my words slightly. I lowered my gun slowly as Athos cocked his own. She turned to face Athos. A year of hate engraved on his face. "Did you kill Buckingham?" She asked.

"No." Athos replied coldly.

"But you will kill me." She finished.

"Yes." His voice still sounded like ice. Milady was hurt even more and I cursed myself as I began to feel sorry for her.

"You would spare him, but kill me?" She whispered with a slight hint of fear.

"Yes. I don't hate Buckingham." Athos lashed with his tongue. Milady reached for something between her breasts and everyone pointed a gun to her. Slowly she revealed a small piece of parchment. "Here. You may find use for this." She gestured to it and gently put it down next to the diamonds.

"Move." Athos flicked his gun towards the open deck and she obeyed. She turned and gazed into Athos eyes, he hesitated and gazed back. She smiled and lifted her hand to him.

"Athos." She whispered and fell backwards into the Channel. I winced and leaned into D'Artagnan's shoulder, his arm wrapped around my shoulder tenderly. Aramis went over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"At least she died the way she lived, on her own terms." He spoke gently.

"She did it for me. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself had I pulled the trigger." Athos almost chocked as he admitted his secret.

"Come on, let's go home." Aramis pulled Athos away. So finally Athos found a small measure of peace, after all this time of suffering.

Aramis stood at the wheel at the wheel with Athos navigating our way home. I admired how efficiently the three Musketeers worked together, as close as brothers. I looked over to where D'Artagnan was searching the skies through the telescope. Suddenly I was thrown backwards to the ground by two shots from cannons to our port side.

"Damn him!" Athos cursed and looked through the telescope. I leaped to my feet and watched the giant shadow grow into a ship. I ran to the side of the ship and stared at the second airship, far bigger than ours.

"Ah, Gascon! So you've traded up when it comes to transport. But, once again, you're outmatched!" Rochefort bragged and spread his hands to gesture to his ship. "You can thank Milady for that. She passed on Buckingham's plans a long time ago. As you can see, we made some improvements. Isn't she a beauty?" He boasted to us all.

"What do you want?" D'Artagnan yelled at him, his eyes fixed on Constance who was tied to the front of the ship.

"The diamonds." Well that was obvious.

"Come and take them." He shouted before I kicked him in the shin.

"Gladly. You see, I can blast you out of the sky with total impunity. If you fire on me, on the other hand, you'll be killing Miss Oh-so-young-and-pretty." He gestured to Constance and grinned. "You have 60 seconds."

Aramis turned to us all. "He'll shoot us down the moment he has the diamonds."

"You don't say." I said sarcastically.

"We can't outrun them." Porthos reasoned.

"And we can't fight them, damn it! We can't." D'Artagnan growled, pacing with unease.

"Oh, D'Artagnan." Athos sighed.

"What?" My brother barked. "Do you think you have the monopoly on loss? What if she dies? The life of one woman or the future of France, what would you do if you were in my position?" He demanded Athos. Athos turned to him and narrowed his eyes.

"I've made a lot of sacrifices, a lot of hard choices. For honor, for King, for country. You wanna know what I've learned, boy? Hard choices and sacrifices do not keep you warm at night, life is too damn short and too damn long to go through without someone at your side. Don't end up like me. Choose the woman. Fight for love, D'Artagnan. France will take care of itself." He finished, almost uncertainly. D'Artagnan looked to me for guidance.

"Lily what do I do?" He begged me for an answer. I racked my brains and glanced at Constance.

"Is she worth more than twelve diamonds?" I asked him gently, lifting up the heavy necklace for him to see. D'Artagnan nodded. "Then you don't need my guidance, you've grown up D'Artagnan, you don't need me anymore." I kissed his head and smiled lovingly.

"Time's up." Rochefort shouted.

"An exchange-" D'Artagnan started.

"I go aboard your ship with the diamonds, the girl comes aboard ours. Once I know she's safe, I give them to you." I shouted, stepping forwards and giving my brother a chance at a long and happy life with a beautiful girl he was in love with.

"What?" Four men turned on me.

"Fine. But I want to see the diamonds first." He shouted back.

"Deploy the gangway!" Jussac ordered and the order was relayed.

"No. Absolutely not." D'Artagnan insisted and tried to take the diamonds from me.

"I agree." Athos intervened.

"Me too." Porthos added.

"I stand more of a chance of surviving, a woman can be a great comfort. Besides, Rochefort hates all of your guts, I on the other hand am just the dead weight in his eyes."

"I won't let you do this." Aramis snapped sharply, gripping my arm.

"You can't stop me." I narrowed my eyes.

"Watch me." He snapped back.

"I'm doing this to help you!"

"Help me by staying safe!"

"Why do you even care?" I demanded. Aramis blinked then kissed me, softly but surely, his hand releasing my arm and touched my neck.

"That's why." He answered once he pulled away. Once more I was lost for words so all I could to say was.

"Oh." He leaned forwards and held me firmly, breathing in the scent of my hair.

"Stay safe. Then come back." He whispered.

"Likewise." I smiled then walked towards the gangway. Constance was shaking like a leaf as she walked towards me, staring at the ground miles below us. "Look at me Constance." I said gently and reached out for her. "That's it." We reached the middle and switched places.

"I'm sorry, I fell from Ember's back, he tried to protect me but they took me, he ran into the woods." Constance babbled.

"It's OK, he'll find his way home." I smiled and turned to walk towards Rochefort. Suddenly the gangway creaked and shifted, making me lunge for the sides, stopping in my tracks. "Come on." Rochefort held out his hand. I took a step forwards and the gangway collapsed. I screamed and the men behind me shouted out in fear for me as I leaped for Rochefort's hand. I gripped it as I hung over the side, my legs kicking wildly. "Constance!" I screamed and looked to see her safe in D'Artagnan's arms. "Get up." Rochefort said angrily and lifted me up to safety. "The diamonds." He held out his hand and I reluctantly placed them in his palm. He smiled deviously then went back onto the main deck. I followed him to the deck and glared at the two men about to clap me in irons. They began to back away.

"Hey Aramis!" Rochefort shouted and Aramis turned to him. "Do you find her obedient " He roared with laughter and pulled me to him, holding my back to his chest. "Or is she a bit like Milady, playful " He pushed my hair aside and stroked my neck. "What does she feel like? I find her quite soft." He continued. Even from here I could see Aramis stiffen. "I know what she smells like," he smelt my hair, "what she tastes like." He grinned and spun me round to crush his mouth to mine then turn me back almost immediately to face Aramis. "But do you know what she really looks like?" He asked and ran a finger down my neck and to my breasts. I elbowed him and slammed my foot onto his, making him double over in pain. As he stood up I clenched my fist and punched him in the face. Breaking his nose. "Creep." I hissed. I could hear Porthos's laughter from here.

"FIRE!" Rochefort roared in fury.

"NO!" I screamed. I watched as Athos swung the ship to starboard, running from them. "Let them go, you have the diamonds!" I shrieked.

"Finish them off!" He roared and pushed me back to three guards.

"NO!" I screamed and shouted and writhed like a snake but I couldn't break free. We perused them into a huge thundercloud and soon we had lost them.

"Sir! We can't go into the storm!" Someone cried, Rochefort looked at him then shot him with Jussac's gun.

"Anyone else? Anyone else want to question orders?" He demanded. When no one replied he nodded in satisfaction. We flew through the cloud and still could not find them.

"You're never going to find them in here." I gloated.

"I beg to differ." He commented. Suddenly we all looked up and Buckingham's ship was looming over our heads.

"Round two." I heard Athos commanded. They fired cannons and shot fire at the giant balloon, deflating it. As we lowered to the ground I wrenched my arm from on of the guards and elbowed him in the face. As I was about to tear myself from my captors we were all thrown forwards as a cannon blew through the deck. I leaped into action, snatching the diamonds and racing for freedom. I dived down some stairs and came face to face with even more soldiers. I sprung forwards like a cat and whipped out my secret knife from my boot, thrusting upwards as one towered over me. He grunted and fell forwards. I punched and kicked and stabbed like a furious hurricane and before I realized what had happened. They were all dead. I ran for the door ahead of me and tried to open it. Locked. "You know what your problem is? You've read to many books then you believed them." Rochefort said as he came up behind me. I turned to face him then lifted my chin. "I can't read." I lied.

"History is written by victors, not heroes." He turned at the sound of his name. I glanced at my knife lodged in a soldier's chest only a few feet away. Not a chance of getting it before he shot me. "You too scared to take me in a fair fight?" I demanded.

"Hardly. I just don't fight fair." He shrugged then lifted his gun. Suddenly we crashed into something and I was thrown backwards, I hit my head on something hard and I blacked out. Before I knew it I was stirring again and someone was calling my name. "Lily, Lily please wake up." Aramis begged.

"Five minutes?" I groaned. Aramis lifted me up into his strong arms and kissed me.

"I thought I told you to stay safe." He raised an eyebrow accusingly.

"Yeah about that, Rochefort was mean." I smiled and kissed him again to stop him from replying.

"Come on." He smiled and held my hand as we ran to the deck where Porthos and Athos were fighting the entire crew. I grabbed my sword Aramis had brought me and thrust it forwards, cutting off the soldier's blow to Athos's head. "Now that's just rude." I said disapprovingly and kicked him over the hull. I fought back to back with Aramis, his elegant skill combined with my speed and endurance were lethal. "D'Artagnan!" I cried as I saw my brother fighting Rochefort on his own. I saw Jussac lift a gun, aiming for D'Artagnan. I was about to leap on him when Constance hit on the head with a gun. "That's my man." She growled at the unconscious Jussac.

"Go Constance!" I called with pride and surprise. I turned around to face a massive man, he towered over me and he smiled pitilessly. I backed away then turned to crash into Porthos's chest who was even bigger. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He demanded and engaged with the soldier. I took hold of a rope and swung onto the roof of Notre Dame. Taking care as I slid down the roof. Rochefort disarmed my brother, his sword falling onto another part of the roof. "You should have stayed in Gascony boy." He muttered then went for him but I crashed into him, making him loose his balance. "No one tells my little brother what to do. That's _my _job." I hissed and took him on, blocking his blade as he lunged for me again and again. D'Artagnan reached for his sword as I held Rochefort back but his skill was too great for me. I could just about hold him. "Not bad. For a girl."

"Woman actually." I retorted and attacked with a new found fury. I slashed him across the chest, a flesh wound but still, a wound. "That was for my brother," I cut his leg. "That was for the Musketeers and that!" I cut a new scar on his cheek. "Was for me." He roared with anger and leaped at me but I lifted his sword up and out of the way as D'Artagnan sank his sword deep into Rochefort's chest. "You should have apologized to my horse." He grinned and whisked the diamonds from his belt. We stood side by side as Rochefort fell from the rooftops of Notre Dame. "It is done." I said. We climbed up the ladder to Buckingham's ship and went to our loved ones. Porthos lifted me up into a bone crushing hug, laughing with joy. "Whether you like it or not we're adopting you both!" He grinned, clapping D'Artagnan on the shoulder after he had finished kissing Constance. I turned to Athos and smiled at him, holding out my hand for him to shake it. He ignored it and hugged me as well. "Nice work kid." He nodded to D'Artagnan over my shoulder. My eyes fell on Aramis, one hand resting on his belt, the other on the wheel. Athos stepped aside and I slowly went over to him. He held my face in my hand and smiled. "I've found my ever blooming flower. My Lily." He smiled and kissed me passionately, his tongue sweeping over my own. "Come on you two, these princesses need to get to the ball." Athos interrupted with a new look of happiness on his face. We all laughed together, elated with our success as we flew home.

* * *

Constance and I ran to the Queen's quarters, Aramis and the others had dropped us off in the gardens whilst they went round to the back to distract the guards so no one would stop us. "Your Majesty! We have them!" Constance and I ran into the room, the young Queen burst into tears as I fastened them around her neck. "How can I ever repay you?" She asked.

"Keep that for later, You Majesty, you must go to the ball now!" I panted.

"Not before you're dressed." She insisted and ordered for two new dresses.

"Pardon?" I froze. "But Your Majesty..."

"I insist." She cut me off. As the ladies redressed me and combed and braided my hair I kept my eyes tightly shut. "You can open them now." Queen Anne laughed. Slowly I opened my eyes and stared into the mirror. I looked beautiful. A velvet dress of emerald green clung to my body neatly with a belt of gold. Thankfully the skirt fell naturally, no huge skirts or petticoats or tight bodices. My hair was twisted into an oval bun at the back of my head with a circlet of gold flowers around my head. "My lady..." I breathed.

"Now you're ready for the ball." She smiled and led the way. Constance had switched to a sky blue dress but had kept her hair loose, her red lips smiling at me. "Smile! You look terrified!" She giggled.

"I _am_ terrified!" I whispered back. As we entered the garden I stifled a laugh, the boys had made an awful job at landing the airship. The King's words just came into hearing as we walked down the steps.

"Well, let me get this right. You brought me an airship and exposed a snake in our midst? How can I ever repay you?"

"I could think of a few ways." Anne said softly as she walked up to her husband. "Perhaps start with your bold Musketeers, if I may not be so brash. Also with their apprentices." Anne advised, gesturing to me and D'Artagnan.

"Anne." The King said slowly.

"I was just returning from the jewelers." She lifted away her mask to reveal the twelve diamonds glinting around her neck.

"Yes you are quite right, my love, two large purses each and a new house for them all!" The King gifted to us in his joy. "What would you two ladies like? New dresses perhaps? Jewels?" The King offered. I shot a look at Porthos who had let out an amused snort.

"If I may Your Majesty, I would like a place among the Musketeers, a personal guard to Her Majesty the Queen?" I curtsied to him.

"Of course! Anything you like, if it is agreeable with my beautiful wife?" He said questioningly.

"Nothing would please me more." She smiled sweetly at me then turned to her husband. "Well, I realize it is a little early but the orchestra's here and so are we. Would Your Majesty care to dance?" She asked Louis nervously.

"I would love to." He smiled and smiled with his beloved wife. I felt Aramis's gaze on me. I turned and winked at him. "Well, mind out, you fellows. D'Artagnan!" He stopped by his friend. "Well, well, well. Looks like you aren't the only one who gets the girl." He said a bit more quietly.

"Your Majesty is a natural." D'Artagnan complimented with a smile.

"Guess I am. As a matter of fact, I think you'll start noticing a few more changes around here. Thank you. For everything." He offered a hand to my brother and he shook it, sealing their friendship.

"Anytime." He nodded.

"Well, strike up then!" Louis clapped his hands and the orchestra leaped into positions.

"Your Majesty," He turned to the orchestra and ordered them into place. "Positions, please, gentlemen" I took this opportunity to go to Aramis who laced an arm around my waist.

"You need to wear dresses more often." He whispered.

"Don't even think about it." I warned heartily. Richelieu lifted his robe and walked over to us, eyeing us each in turn.

"Well-played. I could use men like you." He lifted his ring, expecting us to accept his offer. Aramis pretended to go and kiss it then stopped and stepped back.

"I already have a job." Aramis shrugged.

"I'm a drunk." Athos stated truthfully.

"I'm independently wealthy." Porthos grinned proudly.

"I'm about to work for Queen Anne and put up with some of her snobby and ridiculously dressed ladies whilst thwarting their attempts to smear my face with make up and dress me like a doll to play tea parties." I pursed my lip. Constance chuckled.

"Thanks, but no." D'Artagnan said simply. Cardinal Richelieu huffed and puffed out his chest.

"The day will come when you'll wish you had said, 'Yes'." He hissed at us.

"Maybe." D'Artagnan agreed. "But not today,"

"Maybe not today." He agreed and snatched the parchment from Athos's hand. We lazily made our way back home for food, wine and rest.

"So what now?" Aramis asked, his arm still around my waist.

"We drink." Athos said cheerfully.

"And then what?" Porthos questioned.

"Wherever they send us. Whatever France needs." Athos replied confidently.

"I thought you didn't believe in that stuff anymore." I teased.

"I believe in us," he looked at us all proudly. "Till the day I stop believing that, there are still things in this world worth fighting and dying for." He grinned and drew his sword. "All for one..."

We each drew our swords, I drew my dagger and we all placed it on top of each other.

"And one for all." We chorused and lifted each blade into the sky. Planchet, his arms were full of food from the buffet including a huge fish platter.

"You know, sirs, I know you can be mean, tough, foul-tempered bastards, but sometimes I get the feeling that deep down you're all-"

"Shut up, Planchet." Athos, Porthos and Aramis sighed and led the way home.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." He grumbled. As we turned into the house I spotted a familiar horse standing by the door. "Ember!" I cried and flung myself at him.

"Looks like her devotion is still divided." Porthos clapped Aramis on the shoulder.

"Of course it is, it is divided between all of you. Even you Athos." I added with a grin. After I had tended to Ember and the wild mare I went back upstairs and dealt with the two guards inside. They had brought us our gold and the address of our new home. "Great, now I want you to go to Calais and have our horses returned to us, before that you need to tell His Eminence that we need men to help us move our belongings." I gave them the tickets for the horses. "And His Eminence needs to pay for the horses bed and board as we were on _his_ mission after all." I said sweetly and waved them goodbye. "Nice work." Porthos looked impressed.

"Well if we have the Cardinal's guard at our beck and call for a day or two you might as well put it to good use." I shrugged. As we all joked and drank wine I began writing to my parents.

_Dear Father,_

_You do not have to worry about us for now, we made to Paris and have already been on a mission to save France. D'Artagnan and I are well and happy, we shall visit you soon with full details. Please tell mother that I am now the Queen's personal guard and D'Artagnan has been accepted as a Musketeer..._

It was then Aramis chose to kiss my neck and peer over my shoulder. "Who are you writing to?" He asked smoothly.

"Father and mother, I promised I would let them know if D'Artagnan lived for a week in Paris." I smiled.

"Such little faith in me, I can look after myself you know." He scolded from across the room, Constance leaning against him.

"Excuse me! Who was it who had to babysit you since you were a baby until you were sixteen because you couldn't keep out of trouble?" I demanded playfully.

"I wasn't that bad, and it was fifteen anyway." He corrected. I raised my eyebrow.

"The bonfire in the barn?" Was all I said.

"Point taken." He laughed at the memory. I leaned back into Aramis's chest and he held me comfortably. Planchet clattered into the room, carrying trays and trays of food. "Don't know about you sirs but I'm starving!" He gasped and reached for a sausage.

"Not until we're done." Porthos slapped his hand away.

"Oh let him eat with us, give him some credit." I smiled, my eyes still closed.

"Is she staying with us permanently?" Planchet asked hopefully. So we ate, drank, laughed and joked merrily until we eventually all went off to bed, leaving just Aramis and me. "I never thought love could arrive so quickly." I sighed.

"Sometimes so quickly it comes as a shock." Aramis agreed. "But God has many plans for us, I'm just grateful one of them led me to you." He added and kissed me. He lifted me from the arm chair and carried me to his room. Pulling his shirt off to reveal thick muscles. I let him undo the laces of my dress until I was just standing in my trousers and undershirt. "I think I prefer this look." He mused and kissed my neck again. We lay in bed, nothing sinful or passionate, just sweet kissing then drifting into sleep as he held me close. This is what I wanted life to be like for the rest of my days.

_Fini._


End file.
